


Golden Glow

by Tookbaggins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First True ending, Minor Spoilers, Sans isn't fully aware of timelines yet, Soriel, slightly dirty jokes, written for a tumblr exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those strange moments when time didn't seem able to make up its mind. It was all happening so fast, but at the same time it felt as if they'd been standing together on the mountain top for years. They basked in the warm, golden glow of the sun and nothing else existed outside of that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Glow

It was one of those strange moments when time didn't seem able to make up its mind. It was all happening so fast, but at the same time it felt as if they'd been standing together on the mountain top for years. They basked in the warm, golden glow of the sun and nothing else existed outside of that moment.

Then it was gone. Papyrus had gone racing off down the path, everyone following cheerfully in his wake, but Sans had stopped. He'd hesitated and looked back at the dark cave that served at the exit from the Underground. Why did he feel torn? It was suffocating! It was safe. It was a prison, but it had always been home. They'd never gotten this far, had they? He wanted to run after the others, revel in the sunset and fresh air but it felt.. temporary. _Weird_. He frowned and pulled his hood up, trying to suppress the shiver that crept up his spine. _It shouldn't feel like this..._

"Sans?" He stiffened, caught off guard by the soft voice that called him. He'd know it anywhere. It was gentle and warm and brought the memory of snow and stone into his bones. His nerves settled a little and he smiled.

"Lagging behind, Tori?"

"No. We were merely talking." He pushed his hood back a little to glance at her and noticed Frisk clinging to her hand. "My, this is exciting! I'm glad to see everyone so happy."

"They've been cooped up too long." He resisted the urge to glance past them, but the yawning hole in the mountain was still on the edge of his vision, pulling his attention to it. "Can't really blame them. Not everyone got to run around like we did." She chuckled softly, the sound pulling his attention back toward the conversation. He pushed his hood off the rest of the way and reached out to pat Frisk's head. Another thing that felt strange. The child didn't seem to notice as they grinned and tugged at his sleeve. "I hope they're not disappointed."

"Why would they be disappointed?" She tilted her head at him and he found himself staring, wondering if it was something she did often. Had she done it before, when he couldn't see her on the other side of the door? He liked it, and realized he'd been staring too long when a flush of color began to show through the fur of her cheeks. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and leaned forward. "You do not seem pleased. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Shaking himself, he turned to look out over the valley and the city in the distance. "Nothing. It's just.. a big thing to take in, I guess."

She nods, although a she watched him. "I can understand that. We've waited a long time for this. I'm surprised at faint smile crept onto her face. "I must say I'm disappointed in you, though."

"Me?" He raised a eyebrow ridge at her. "Why is that?"

Toriel looked away. She pressed her lips together, her eyes positively shining. When she seemed unable to take it anymore she clapped her hands over Frisk's ears and snorted. "I thought size wasn't an issue for you!"

"Tori!"

"What, too much surface area for you to take in?"

"Oh my god, even I wasn't going to-"

"I guess I should've prepared you more!" Sanscoughed and yanked his hood back up, face flushing as Toriel took a moment to process what she'd implied. "O-Oh!"

"Wow."

"Um...I-I didn't actually...That is..." She noticed Frisk trying to wiggle out from her grip and let them go. For a second she just stood there, arms still out as if she's holding the child's ears. They look at each other slowly and Sans could feel the magic still tingling in his cheeks. 

"Uh, You know...Toriel? I spent a lot of time looking up in Waterfall." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She still looked flustered and was focusing on straighting her dress to avoid looking at him. "It was nice, but probably nothing compared to the real thing." He stopped waiting for her to glance at him. When she did he smiled gently. "Maybe tonight we can see it? If you want?"

"...It?" She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"I mean the real thing. The stars."

"Oh." The awkwardness from a moment before was fading, and she nodded slowly. "I would like that." Sans let out a breath. He had asked so smoothly he hadn't given himself a chance to feel nervous. Toriel smiled and walked past him, ready to go down the mountain herself. Frisk followed after her, pausing to grab Sans by the hand so he would come along. They smiled up at him and he felt a wave of affection float to him from the child's soul. "And you, too, kid. You can show us what you know, okay?" Frisk nodded happily, pulling him along so that they were walking with Toriel. 

The Underground felt farther away with every step, and Sans watched with fascination as the evening sun colored Toriel's fur and and cast shadows across the path. Frisk hopped and jumped over the dark places, returning every so often to take both their hands and walk with their friends. He still didn't know why he had hesitated but it didn't matter anymore. It was good that he had.


End file.
